


Lazy Mornings

by bkwrm523



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: The reader gets some TLC from her boyfriend.





	Lazy Mornings

You’d actually lost count of how long you’d been at your duty station on the bridge.  The Enterprise had been leaving a prison (you’d forgotten why you’d been visiting in the first place, if you’d even been told), when you’d received word that one of the prisoners was on your ship, probably masquerading as a crewman.  Since you were one of the crewmen that Captain Kirk knew on sight, it meant you were manning a station on the bridge until the crisis was over.

That was 16 hours ago.  The bridge had just gotten word that the prisoner had been captured, and everyone was making quiet noises of relief that the crisis was over.  You were just focusing on your duty station and trying to stay awake.  It had been a gruelling few days, and, thanks to your insomnia, you hadn’t been sleeping that well in the days prior to this one.

“Lieutenant Y/n!”  Captain Kirk’s voice finally penetrated the fog of fatigue in your head.  Judging by the urgency in his tone, it wasn’t the first time he’d called your name.

“Yessir?”  You asked, not rising but craning your head around to look at the Captain standing at your shoulder.

“You’re asleep on your feet, Lieutenant.  Go get some rest.”  Kirk ordered you, his tone gentle and concerned.  You smiled up at him, murmuring another “yessir”, before you rose to your feet.  A little more unsteady than you expected, you nonetheless made it to the elevator.

Where your boyfriend, Leonard McCoy, was waiting.

You gave him a faint, happy greeting and a tired smile, before you keyed in your destination and the elevator began moving.  You heard the whirring of his tricorder, indubitably him checking you over.  You sighed and leaned against the wall, bracing yourself for a lecture.  There was a long pause as Leonard looked over his tricorder’s findings.

“If you try to tell me you’re going anywhere but our room, I’m picking you up and carrying you there.”  Leonard spoke finally, his voice surprisingly gentle.  Then again, maybe it wasn’t a surprise.  He was always gentle with you.

“Is that supposed to dissuade me?”  You teased him, your smile audible in your voice.  Leonard gave a soft chuckle behind you.

“Come on.”  Leonard replied.  “Let’s get you back to our room, and let me take care of you.”  You actually gave a soft moan at his words; you couldn’t think of anything better.

***

The walk back to the rooms proceeded in a distant fog for you, with Leonard’s hand at your elbow guiding you through the ship’s halls.  The next thing you knew, Leonard was gently helping you out of your clothes, and pulling you into a bath.  Leonard slid in behind you, cradling you in his arms.

“Why didn’t you tell me your insomnia was acting up again?”  Leonard asked after awhile in the bathtub, pulling you out of your half-asleep fog.  You gave a wordless mumble and wiggled backwards in an effort to get closer to your boyfriend’s comforting warmth.

“Didn’t wanna bother you,” you replied after a moment of wiggling.

Leonard sighed, and dropped a kiss on your bare shoulder.  “We gotta train you outta that, darlin’.”  Leonard told you, his voice soft and gentle.  “I  _always_  wanna be bothered when it comes to you.”

“‘Kay.”  You yawned, managing a single syllable in reply.  Honestly, you were too tired for a debate.  Leonard decided the bath over shortly after that, and literally carried you to bed.  He helped you into one of his shirts and one of your pairs of sweatpants.  You wobbled a little from your seated position on the bed, before you felt the mattress shift.  Leonard crawled into bed, pulling you down onto your side before spooning you.  He wrapped arms and legs around you, and you felt his bare chest against your back as he nuzzled his face into your neck.  You sighed happily, subconsciously relaxing for the first time in days.  You vaguely heard him murmuring soothingly in your ear, nuzzling you until you slowly drifted off in his arms.

***

You had no idea how long it was before you woke; at least the next day, you were sure.  You woke slowly, feeling like you’d been asleep for quite awhile.  You made your groggy way back to full mental awake-ness slowly, letting yourself revel in the feeling of waking up in Leonard’s arms.  You were both still in the same position you’d fallen asleep in, and the warmth of his body wrapped around yours lulled you into a happy doze.

Wait a minute.

Half awake as you were, it took you this long to realize that Leonard, naked but for a pair of boxer briefs, was hard and pressing into your ass.  Leonard mumbled incomprehensibly into your neck, and his hips flexed into you, rubbing his erection against you.  Well; it certainly seemed like he was having good dreams.  You almost hated to wake him up.

Almost.

You rocked your ass back into him in time with his thrusts, grinding him harder against you.  Leonard groaned in bliss, and you had to bite your lip to hide your own moan.  You moved your hands until they covered his, resting at your waist, and moved his top hand up until it covered your breast.

“Lee,” you breathed softly, not wanting to wake him just yet.  Leonard growled into your neck, and his hips flexed harder into you.  The hand on your breast moved, as though he’d just realized it was there, and he kneaded your breast and squeezed it.  Leonard moaned your name, snapping his hips harder into your ass.

“Lee, please!”  You moaned again, still trying to stay quiet enough to not wake him.  His hand clenched on your breast, and his moans took on an air of desperation.  “Please, Lee, come for me!”  You whined softly, trying to push him over the edge.

Leonard came awake  _just_  as he came, shooting cum all over the sheets and your sweatpants as he shouted your name, confused and aroused all at once.  His hand clenched hard on your breast, and you thrust your ass back into his cock, trying to draw out his orgasm as long as you could.

Leonard just lay there for a few moments after he came down, panting against your neck and holding you.  You had only two thoughts; one, how fucking hot that all just was.  And two, that you were definitely going to have to do laundry later.  

“You little vixen,” Leonard spoke finally, his southern accent momentarily very thick from sleep, and moved his hand down to your hip.  He pulled at it gently, turning you to face him.  You obeyed, a smirk on your face.  Leonard’s lips landed on yours as soon as you finished moving, rolling on top of you and kiss you gently.  You moaned into his mouth, unbearably turned on from his dream and quickly turning desperate and needy.  Leonard growled into your lips as you buried your hands in his hair and tugged, the gentle kiss slowly turning feral and demanding.  You whined, wrapping your legs around his waist and grinding your pelvis up into him.

“You’re gonna pay for that,” Leonard finally broke from your lips, staring down at you with a slow, vicious smirk that made you wetter for him.  Leonard didn’t give you time to question how he planned on making you pay, before his mouth dropped to your neck, sucking skin between lips and teeth, scattering hickeys without regard to who might see them.  You moaned and writhed under him, your hands pulling at his hair in an effort to get him to move, to do something.  Leonard continued for a few minutes, heedless of your whining and pleading.

Finally, Leonard released your neck, and you gasped again, your vision returning to normal after the frantic bursts of pleasure from his mouth on your neck.  He vanished under the covers, and all you could do for a moment was sit there and pant.

You felt Leonard’s hands at your waist, making you jump a little.  He hooked his hands under the waistband of your sweatpants and panties, pulling both down until they were discarded somewhere under the bed.  His hands disappeared from you then, and you idly wondered what he was going to do next.

Then you felt his mouth.

Leonard’s lips landed on the inside of one leg, just above your knee.  He kissed the skin there gently before sucking until you fidgeted and whimpered, needing his lips higher.  His lips traveled almost painfully slowly, licking and nipping and sucking his way up the inside of your leg with the same amorous patience he’d showed on your neck.

“Lee!”  You protested, squirming.  “Stop teasing, please!”  Futile though the plea was; you’d been with Leonard long enough to know that he’d  _never_  stop the unbearable teasing.  

Leonard licked at the crease where thigh met hip, his hands landing on your thighs and gently pushing your legs apart as he squirmed higher, nuzzling at your folds.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who liked that dream,” came Leonard’s muffled murmur.  You groaned, aroused and exasperated.

“Lee, plea-oh!”  You started to beg again, interrupted by the feel of his tongue on your outer folds.  Leonard made a pleased hum, and abruptly buried his face in your pussy.  You cried out and your legs kicked at the blankets, surprised and aroused and overwhelmed by his tongue inside you, his nose nudging your clit, and was that a finger inside you?  Leonard placed a steadying hand on your hip, holding you still while he explored you with mouth and fingers.  You writhed under him and tried to thrust your hips towards his mouth, but to no avail.  You might as well have been trying to move a mountain.  Leonard’s fingers and tongue caressed and pumped you, finding your g-spot through the ease of long practice.  You screamed his name, and your back arched, inches from the edge.

“Lee, fuck, Lee… please!” You babbled, barely hearing yourself.  Your hands fisted in the sheets, and his fingers inside you stayed on your g-spot, stroking determinedly.  His mouth moved, sucking your clit into his mouth.  It was the last straw, and you screamed again and came into his mouth.

You expected him to reappear from the blankets as you relaxed on the bed and tried to catch your breath.  You did  _not_  expect to feel his tongue on your outer folds, gently lapping up your cum.

“Lee,” you said breathlessly, laughter in your voice.  You reached under the blankets, burying a hand in his hair, gently trying to pull him up.  “Leonard, get  _up_  here, you- ooh!”  He gently tweaked your clit, but otherwise ignored you.

His tongue and fingers entered your still-wet pussy again, playing you easily.  You moaned and writhed, tugging on his hair and pulling growls from him that vibrated against your pussy lips and stimulated you further.  Your hips undulated against the sheets, thrusting into his seeking tongue and fingers.  Your legs kicked at the blankets, moving spastically and out of your conscious control as Leonard tossed you higher and higher with bliss.  Your oversensitive pussy spasmed around his seeking limbs.  You cried his name again, inches from the edge.

“Lee,” you breathed, eyes squeezed shut and tears leaking from them with denied pleasure.  “Leonard  _please_!”  The words were barely out of your mouth before he tweaked your clit again, drawing a scream from your mouth as you suddenly came, arching off the bed.  You thrusted helplessly into his mouth as he carefully worked your orgasm higher, drawing it out until your vision nearly whited out and all you could manage was little whimpers of bliss.

Leonard finally let you down, your back collapsing back to the bed.  You stared at the ceiling, not really taking anything in as you panted for breath.

Soft lips on your naked skin brought you back to the present; you glanced down and saw Leonard emerging from the blankets, gently kissing his way up your body.  You manage a drowsy mumble, before Leonard is on you, kissing you gently but firmly.

“Go back to sleep.”  Leonard finally spoke, releasing your lips to let you pant again.

“What about you?”  You protested.  Still, your body betrayed you, as your eyelids felt heavier.

“I already came, remember?  Go back to sleep.  I’ll make you breakfast when you wake up again.”  Leonard reassured you.  He moved, and after a moment, you felt him cuddle you against his warm body.  You sighed happily, feeling safe again with him near you, easily falling back asleep.


End file.
